


Want

by teamfreewilllover



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:38:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2263095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamfreewilllover/pseuds/teamfreewilllover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in 2x05 when the Beta's are trying to test Lydia and Erica is tasked to distract Allison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want

"Would you like it more if it was your thigh?" Erica asked, grabbing Allison's leg with her claws.

Allison breathed in quickly, trying not to think about how much she was turned on.

"What's that smell?...Oh Allison, you really would like that wouldn't you?" Erica smirked.

"No!" Allison replied, angrily.

"Oh really?" Erica laughed as she let one of her fingers brush Allison's hardening nipple.

"Erica! What are you doing?" Allison cried.

"If anyone asks, I'll just say I'm adjusting your shirt" Erica told her.

She let her finger brush Allison's sensitive nipples again, until they were hard peaks.

"Good, now let's get this useless thing off" Erica said, letting her hand go on Allison's back and pulling her bra away.

"Erica!" Allison cried, looking around the room to see if anyone noticed, luckily they were all looked at they board.

"My, my, would you look at that?" Erica taunted, pointing to Allison's hard nipples showing through her thin shirt.

Before Allison could stop her Erica was flicking Allison's nipples frequently, while trying to make it look like an accident each time.

"God, look at you. I've hardly even touched you and you're already wet" Erica laughed.

"I bet I could make you come just by touching your nipples" Erica whispered, as she noticed how Allison had started rocking her hips against the chair, trying to get more friction.

Allison gasped in surprise when Erica placed a finger over Allison's pussy, the thin fabric of her trousers the only thing separating them. Erica quickly unbuttoned her trousers until they hanging on her hips barely. Erica placed her fore finger over Allison's clit over her panties.

"Already soaked through" Erica smirked, lightly pushing onto it.

Allison let out a small moan. Erica suddenly tore through her panties with her wolf claws and inserted a finger inside Allison, making her let out a loud moan.

"Shhh, we wouldn't want anyone to know what a dirty slut you are now would we?" Erica smirked, thrusting her finger in and out.

Soon Allison's hips were meeting her thrusts and she could barely stop herself from moaning. Suddenly Erica added a finger onto her swollen clit.

"Oh! Yes..." Allison trailed off.

"You like don't you? Like getting fucked in a classroom?" Erica taunted.

"Yes...yes..." She sighed.

"I'm going to make you scream Allison" Erica said, added two more fingers inside her.

Soon Allison was practically writhing on her chair, moaning more loudly. When she added one more finger inside her it pushed Allison to the edge.

"Yesss!" She screamed, her orgasm washing over her.

She looked around the classroom to see everyone staring at her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Lydia open her mouth and eat the crystal, nothing happened.

"I'll see you around Allison" Erica smirked, getting up from her table.

 

 


End file.
